Wishes of Elsewhere
by Jordali
Summary: Contact made over the 4th of July continues through the summer. 2nd ending up.
1. Wishes of Elsewhere

**Happy 4****th**** to all celebrating, this just kind of hit me earlier in the day. I hope you like it.**

She sits and lets the surrounding silence envelop her for a moment. Like the other times she's done this, it screams how alone she really is. She wants to fight it, tell it she's not alone. She has her work and her friends. But it's her conscience that answers her back, 'then why are you here alone? Again'.

He sits and stares at a point on the wall wishing she would stop. Silence. His eyes flick back to her and she begins again. He retreats back into his own mind. Questioning why her though this would be a good idea. Or what set her off this time. So for now he sits pretending to care.

Her eyes flick to the clock on the wall. She stands and stretches before going to the elevator.

His eyes flick to the clock on his desk. He stands abruptly silencing the source of the noise for a passing moment. He makes his way to the porch.

It's hot on the roof. Not unbearable but enough to make you a little uncomfortable. She has a few minutes and she looks down to the city she loves.

There is a chill to the breeze as it passes along his arms. He just closes his eyes and takes in the sound of waves crashing, the rustle of leaves, and crickets.

The first one goes off and startles them out of their peace. And it takes a few minutes for them to come off one of the scariest moments of their lives. But they push the memory down to enjoy the show. The end is coming they both sense it. Along with the end come the memories again.

For her it's the phone call, the explosion, and the arms of the man helping her out of her apartment.

For him it's the realization, the explosion, and the fear of being too late. He instinctively reaches for his phone.

She wishes she didn't feel this way. That she didn't want those arms around her again. But mostly she wishes she was there with him.

He hesitates. She could be with him. Happy. But he needs to know. Make sure she's ok. He wishes in that moment to be back with her. She's fine, he argues with himself. You miss her and she's with him. Thinking of him made him anything but happy. He wouldn't understand, he argues back. He wasn't there. He wasn't there he repeats aloud this time.

They both stand, the seconds passing like hours. Finally she begins heading back. He continues to wait and the he hears his answer.

"Hello."

She knows it's him when she hears her phone ring. She knows why he's calling her too. And just for right now she needs it too.


	2. Wish You Were Here

**So I decided to continue this story. It's only going to be a couple more chapters long. I hope you enjoy it. **

"Hello," Kate said again when she received no answer the first time.

"Oh. . . er. . . Hi," Castle said back finally. Truly he hadn't expected her to pick up so he was a bit flabbergasted when she did. He fell silent again. Kate spoke once she had made it back to her desk, "is there a reason you called?"

"I was just," he paused, "calling to wish you a happy 4th of July." He lied and gave himself an eye roll Kate would have been proud of.

She could tell he was lying. Like he could read her she had an ability to read him, most of the time. He didn't make it overly hard at times. She went along with it, "Happy 4th of July to you too." They lapsed back into silence.

"How have you been?" Castle asked

"Good; and you?"

"Good. How's everybody?" He figured they were pretty busy since he hadn't been able to get a hold of the guys.

"They're good; and Gina?" Her voice was more malicious than she had meant it to be but she hoped that maybe he hadn't heard it.

He groaned before answering, "Annoying," he had avoided the subject, "and Demming?" And like her he had a hard time keeping any hate/jealousy from seeping into his voice.

"Good I would presume."

"You don't know" Castle asked confused.

Not really wanting to say it again and to Castle no less, Kate sighed, "We didn't work out."

"Oh Kate I'm sorry," Castle said sincerely. He may not have liked the man but he wanted Kate to be happy, "are you ok?"

"Yeah Castle its fine. Why did you really call?" She was getting upset and wanted to change the subject.

Again Castle knew Kate so her sudden change in mood only threw him temporarily.

"I was watching the fireworks and. . ." he trailed off.

Her demeanor changed again. Quietly she said, "And?"

"I needed to make sure you were ok."

She understood. He wanted, no needed, to make sure she was still alive.

"I'm ok, Rick. I'm still here," she said so he would understand that she knew what he had meant, hoping that he heard the thankfulness in her voice.

He was quiet, no doubt processing what she had said.

"Wish you were here."

"Me too."

So I had to switch how I was writing this because it was too hard to continue writing like the first chapter.


	3. Wish It Was Easier

After the phone call, that's how she decided to refer to it. Kate felt lighter. It had been good to talk to Castle. Though they didn't talk for long they said so much. Her change was definitely noticeable but no one said anything and she hadn't told them about the call. They hadn't spoken again since.

Castle's writing picked up pace after their talk. Whether it was the fact she didn't hang up or wasn't with Demming he didn't care. His muse had returned. And Gina happy with his progress left him alone, for the most part.

It was about two weeks before contact was made again. This time through text message.

**-Hey. What are you doing?**

Kate was down in the morgue with Lanie. There hadn't been many murders and it was a nice escape from the heat ravaging the city. Lanie however had stayed fairly busy.

**-Hi. In the morgue with Lanie.**

Less than a minute later.

**-Case?**

**-No, cooler down here.**

"Girl who you textin' and ignoring me for?" Lanie asked.

Kate mumbled "no one" as she continued to text.

"Mm-uh."

For the next few minutes the only noise was Kate's fingers tapping on her phone and the occasional scratch of Lanie's pen. After what sounded remarkably like a giggle come out of Kate, Lanie couldn't take it anymore.

"What's so funny?"

"Just this text Castle sent me," Kate's eyes grew huge as she realized what she said.

"Castle? As in left for the summer with leech-y ex-wife, Castle? You're talking now?" Lanie enjoyed Castle. He was good to look at, smart, and he was good for Kate. But she had seen the look in her eyes after he left and she was not pleased.

"Its. . .I don't know, complicated." Kate then told Lanie about the phone call on the 4th.

"So he's the cause once again for the change in your mood."

"What?" Kate asked slightly offended by what she said.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's just you had been more like Kate pre-Castle since he left and now you're closer to Kate with Castle."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Yes you do," Lanie said giving Kate a pointed stare.

"Well I should get back upstairs," Kate hopped off the autopsy table she had been perched on. She looked down at her phone and stopped at the door, "I wish it was easier," with that she walked out.

"Don't we all."


	4. I Wish

They continued to text on and off for a few weeks. Castle would send her pictures of the beach or funny things he saw around the Hamptons. Kate had sent a couple of pictures of crime scenes to tease him a bit. But it had been a couple of days since they last 'talked'. But checking her email one un-busy day she saw she had an e-mail from him.

**Dear Kate,**

** As I write this I no longer have a phone. Gina took it from me, the last two chapters are due and I'm not allowed to talk to anyone but Alexis till they're done. Can you arrest her? I mean this is practically like a kidnapping. I've been Castlenapped. By the way that's so unfair you sending me crime scene photos. Pure evil. I hear the heat wave (lol ;) ) is supposed to pass soon. I hope you've been safe.**

**Always,**

**Rick**

Kate smiled. Only he could think of something like Castlenapped. She quickly type a reply before starting her paperwork.

**Dear Rick,**

** I'm sorry that does not count as a kidnapping. And she would have to kill you for me to be able to arrest her. You'll just actually have to do your job, like the rest of us every day. And you can talk to Alexis, it can't be that bad. How is Alexis? I know it's unfair to send you those pictures but I just couldn't resist. Are you going to reference your book every time there's a mention of a heat wave? I hope it does end soon and we're all fine. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Kate**

Castle read through her response. Flattered she'd asked about Alexis. When he reached the end, 'yours truly' she had signed off with, "I wish," he said a loud in his empty office.

**So I'm thinking of doing two different endings for this story. Tell me what you think ****.**


	5. Ending 1

Their contact with each other continued through the summer. Lever more than a couple of texts or e-mail replies. The banter came and went and some conversations were more serious than others. Almost two weeks had passed since they had spoken last. Castle was unsure if the advanced copy of _Naked Heat_ had reached her. He figured he would have heard back from her by now. He did some quick calculations and it should have reached her the Friday of the week it was sent. A knock broke through his thoughts. Rushing to the door he saw it was only the driver there to pick up Gina. She was going back early since the book was finished.

"Gina, the car is here," he yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah thanks for the help," she grumbled dragging her bags down the stairs handing them off to the driver when she reached the door. She then turned to Castle, "remember we have a meeting after you get back into the city," she said before going to the car.

He shut the door when he could no longer see the car. Castle decided to check his email one last time before getting dinner.

'Nope still no reply,' he thought. 'Maybe she hasn't had time to read it,' a perfectly plausible thought.

After dinner he went for a stroll along the beach. Taking his time he reached his house around nine. He had just started up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he yelled towards the door, "Parker?" he asked confused as to why his neighbor's daughter was at his door.

"Hey Mr. Castle, did I disturb you?"

"No, no, do you want to come in?"

"Actually we just got back from a day trip and I was checking the mail when I saw this was addressed to you," she held out an envelope.

"Oh ok, thanks. Tell your parents I say hello".

"Will do; bye Mr. Castle".

Looking at the envelope as he walked up the stairs, he noticed that he didn't recognize the return address. Throwing it on his bed he took a shower before looking at it again. He ripped it open and pulled the paper out.

**Dear Rick**, (He recognized the hand writing immediately.)

**Thank you for the advanced copy of **_**Naked Heat**_**. I'm still not happy with the cover art or the title but since I couldn't get you to change it last time I figured it would be futile to argue that again. **(That made him chuckle.)** As you said in the note you sent along with the book, no one does write letters anymore, and leave it to be the last way we communicate. But there is something nostalgic about writing letters. My mom use to write them all the time. This is her stationary actually. **(That was when he noticed the faint smell of cherries coming off the stationary.)** The summer is almost over, which is good because the guys really miss you. **('Mmm-uh _the guys'_ he thought.) **Your chair is awaiting your arrival back.**

**Always,**

**Kate**

**P.S. Just because you have my address does not mean you can bother me at home!**

He read the letter a few more times and though she never said it outright he knew she missed him. And he realized why he didn't recognize the return address, it was for her new apartment and he had the book delivered to the precinct. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get back to the city.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the first ending. Where nothing really happens but does kind of, ya know what I mean. Nothing is completely solved and they never see each other. I had originally planned for the ending to be more like the first chapter was but then I realized that wasn't really going to happen but I really wanted an ending that didn't have everything solved and them in a relationship or wasn't overly happy since this was only going to be a one shot anyways. But then as I was writing it I also wanted a happier-ish kind of ending so I am working on that and will hopefully post it soon but I promise nothing cause I can kind of be bad about it. **

**So let me know what you think. **


	6. Ending 2: Make a Wish

In the weeks following the e-mails and texts _Naked Heat_ was finished, Gina returned to the city, and both Alexis and Martha had come to finish the summer with him in the Hamptons.

At the precinct only Lanie knew about her contact with Castle, though Ryan and Esposito were becoming suspicious about the change in her behavior.

He told them about his contact with Kate since the phone call on the 4th of July, both of them where happy for him. One day Alexis made a suggestion, "We should do something before we have to go to the city. You know make up for Memorial Day. Gram can invite Chet and you can invite Kate . . . and the boys," she added hastily.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Martha kissed the top of her head and went off to call Chet.

"Dad?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, now call who you plan on inviting," she hugged him before going up to her room. He wasn't sure if she would come this time. He walked into his office and instead of picking up the phone he pulled out a pen.

* * *

**Dear Kate,** she read.

**We've kept in touch this summer through every way but the original, I've realized. Alexis and Martha have been here for about two weeks now. I didn't realize it but I actually missed Hurricane Martha, but that'll be our little secret. I knew how much I missed Alexis and if it was difficult this summer, I don't even want to think about when she really leaves for college. Well now there is only one thing or should I say someone missing that could make this summer perfect. So I would like to ask you a personally as possible, please come to my house in the Hamptons for an end of summer weekend. **

**Until then,**

**Rick**

She looked up from her letter and saw Ryan and Esposito staring at her, she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and answered her phone. Glad to hear Lanie's voice on the other end. She needed to talk to her friend immediately.

* * *

The next day was spent preparing for guests which mainly included grocery shopping since Castle had a housekeeper come once a week.

Chet was the first guest to arrive the next day. Followed by Paige and Parker a little after, the only one yet to arrive was Castle's invite. Just before 5 the doorbell rang. Upon opending Castle was met by the sight of his favorite detective.

"Hello," he said leaning against the doorframe and turning on his normal Castle charm.

"Real cute Castle," she said rolling her eyes, "are you gonna let me in or should I just go home now?"

He moved to the side to allow the detective to pass. After a quick tour where Kate was able to drop her bag off in her room they headed down to the kitchen.

"I was just about to start dinner when you arrived. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine," she answered taking a moment to look around his kitchen.

Handing her, her glass their fingers briefly touched before Castle cleared his throat and then he pointed out towards the backyard, "Everyone's out back. Go say hi."

Picking the glass up, she passed through the two doors and before she even had a chance to get to the others she was enveloped by a very excited and very wet read head. Laughing she greeted the teen before heading towards Martha. After a quick hug from Martha and an introduction, they fell into a comfortable conversation; mostly Martha telling stories from the theater. Soon Castle came through the doors, his arms piled full of plates and food for the grill. But he carried it all with the ease that years of practice brought. Kate took a moment to observe him. He had gotten a tan that did nothing but make his eyes that much brighter. His features were sharper and he looked fit. Though she thought he looked good at the beginning of the summer there was no doubt she was enjoying his changed look. He was saying something to Alexis and her friends, who started getting out of the pool after he had turned back to the grill. Alexis took a moment to introduce her friends to Kate and then went to get drinks before returning to the table. Dinner was filled with conversation and stories. Martha recounted a few more from the theater, Alexis of the Princeton program, Kate relayed some of the pranks the guys pulled on each other, staying away from any story of a case, Castle told a few amusing stories, the other would say something but were content to listen. They continued talking well after the food was finished and the sun had gone down. Alexis and Castle disappeared for a few minutes but they returned with all the making of s'mores.

"We figured we could go to the beach and make s'mores," Alexis explained a smile plastered across her face. Everyone quickly agreed taking a few moments to grab drinks and jackets for some. There was already a place set up for the fire and a couple of blankets for them to sit on. Once Kate successfully started the fire laughter started again. Soon becoming quieter, Alexis and her friends were laying down on their blanket, Martha and Chet were whispering to each other, so truthfully only really Kate and Castle were the quiet ones. Kate watched the waves crashing and Castle was looking at Kate, his moment to take her all in. He was actually truly surprised she decided to come at all, ecstatic but surprised.

"Look it's the Big Dipper," Paige said rather loudly.

"And the only constellation you know," Alexis said jokingly.

"Well if you look there's Cassiopeia, and Orion's Belt is over there by Venus," Parker pointed out.

"Where I don't see it," Paige said. Now Both Alexis and Parker were attempting to point it out.

The flames of the bonfire were dying down, leaving glowing embers illuminating the group as they sat. Now only Parker was pointing out different constellations in the clear summer sky. Kate knew a few of the ones she named and so did Castle and Alexis but it appeared that the others were having issues making out the shapes. With all their heads to the sky they all caught the shooting star.

"Oh look," Alexis said excitedly, "a shooting star," she quickly closed her eyes to make a wish.

The others too quietly said their wishes. But Castle had moved closer to Kate, which put him mere inches from being right at her side completely. His pinky had crossed over hers causing her breath to hitch. A tiny breeze blew her hair off her face and his arm brushed hers as he leaned over. A shiver ran down her spine. Afraid to look at him she continued staring at the sky. His mouth was by her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. This caused her to close her eyes and a smile to grace her face.

"Make a wish, Kate," he whispered pulling away but leaving their pinkies intertwined.

**

* * *

**

Alright so here is the end. I actually wrote the end of this chapter first. I thought of it one night while in bed before I have even written the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. Thank you again and tell me what you think of this chapter, please review. :D


End file.
